Naïfs
by pinote007
Summary: Vous en avez assez des histoires qui finissent toujours bien? Venez lire ma fic! C'est assez sombre mais tellement poétique!DragoHermione One shot très court avec bain de sang inclus!lol


Ma deuxième fic après une longue absence…C'est une fic assez sombre et très courte mais c'est tout ce que j'avais envie d'écrire…

Résumé : La fin de deux êtres qui s'aiment sans s'aimer…

Pairing : Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi sauf le scénario…

Genre : M (juste que c'est assez compliqué à comprendre et qu'il y a un peu de violence… C'est à vous que le dernier choix appartient…)

Naïfs 

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa sueur perlait sur son front comme elle courait dans le cimetière désert, bien après minuit. L'homme la poursuivant se rapprochait de plus en plus alors qu'elle perdait ses forces. Elle continuait pourtant toujours, submergée par une montée d'adrénaline, dégoulinante de sueur et du sang des blessures que son assaillant avait entaillées dans la chair frêle de son corps auparavant immaculé. Sa peau nue et tachée de sang souilla le sol de toute la douleur qu'il contenait lorsqu'elle tomba en plein ventre sur la terre humide. L'homme la prit par le cou lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre sous ses doigts et son corps se raidir sous son emprise. Il sourit sadiquement en la voyant, soumise et inoffensive…comme au commencement de cette histoire. Mais il fut pourtant incapable de la marquer plus, de la faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Comme il lui faisait endurer depuis des années sans qu'elle n'ait pu fuir. Le fuir… Le fuir lui ainsi que tout le mal qu'il lui faisait. Elle était restée sous l'emprise de cet homme sans qu'elle n'ait voulu s'enfuir. Elle ne pouvait pas. Leurs corps et leurs esprits étaient liés dans une même souffrance. Liés comme la vie et la mort, comme la mort et le deuil, sans que la vie et le deuil ne soient liés… La vie quitte son corps vers la mort afin qu'il puisse faire le deuil… Le deuil de la femme qu'il a assassinée de ses mains nues et souillées, comme son cœur avant que le dernier souffle qu'elle contenait ne s'envole vers le ciel noir. Elle avait trop souffert pour rester sur terre aux côtés de cet assassin qu'elle avait connu pendant des années sans qu'ils ne soient amis… Sans qu'ils ne se comprennent… Ils étaient pourtant si semblables et si différents… Ils s'aimaient sans s'aimer, se comprenaient sans se parler et se blessaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Si leurs corps se repoussaient, leurs esprits se complétaient sans avoir besoin d'être près… Comme avant sa mort, elle le regardaient avec des yeux haineux et le souffle court. Et lui ne put s'empêcher de la regarder sans desserrer ses mains de son cou blanchâtre… Et il ne put s'empêcher de crier son désespoir au monde des morts en se tortillant comme un ver que l'on coupe en deux afin d'en extraire un cœur. Il n'a put rien faire pour empêcher le sang de remonter à la gorge de son âme sœur qu'il avait abattu sauvagement, bestialement mais si amoureusement en même temps… La pluie commença à couler sur son corps raidi par le choc de perdre un être cher, nettoyant les blessures physiques, celles en surface, mais en tournant le fer dans les vraies plaies, celles laissées par la mort afin qu'il ait toujours son image en tête. Il se releva soudainement en cessant de crier et courut sous la pluie et sur la boue et se dirigea vers la rue la plus proche du cimetière et entra dans une maisonnette dont la porte était déverrouillée et prit un couteau dans la cuisine. Si elle n'était pas à ses côtés, lui non plus ne se ferait pas se privilège. Il s'empala de cette arme et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut sa propre murmurant le nom de son amoureuse ainsi que le sien : _Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, à tout jamais…_

**Non mais ce n'est pas mal pour une deuxième fic! Un peu sombre mais je suis particulièrement fière de moi!Je crois même que je mérite un Oscar en avance car je suis sûre que l'adaptation cinématographique ne tardera pas à sortir! Lol! J'espère que cette fic plaira à quelqu'un autant qu'elle ne m'a plu! **

**Pinote007**

**P.S. : Si vous voulez écrire des fics de ce genre, écoutez la musique de Cradle of Filth et cela va venir tout seul… En passant, l'album Nymphetamine est excellent!**


End file.
